Star Mermaid
Parent story: The little mermaid Age: 16 Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Don't have one, I mostly stick on my own. Secret hearts desire: To fall in love with someone who I really love, not someone who I have too in my destiny. My "Magic" touch: I am pretty good at swimming and getting along with fish in the sea. Story book romance status: I don't really have a crush on anyone (yet) but I want to find someone who I can truly fall in love with. Oh "Curses" moments: I boasted to Polly pan that I could beat her in a swimming race, but I was really tired so she beat me and won the bet so I couldn't get those new shoes since I betted my pocket money. Favorite subject: I love swimming class since its so fun, I guess I got to take it since swimming is in my destiny. Least favorite subject: Rumpelstiltskin class, I fail half of his tests, I had to rest my foot really hard after doing extra credit once. Best friends forever after: I love hanging out with Polly pan and also Katy darling but for best friends, not got any. Character Personality: I love swimming a lot and the ocean I know a lot about since mum taught me about it when we were on holiday at the seaside (I loved that trip) and I also like reading books on the ocean, I just cant get into other books though, I tried reading one but I got bored after 1 chapter so I'm more of a ocean girl. Appearance: I have long curly red hair but a bit darker then moms, I guess the darker bit comes from dad and I have moms blue eyes and I mostly wear blue clothes like the ocean with pink patterns on them. Fairy tale: The little mermaid How I fit in it: I take my turn to see the human world, and find a prince drowning and save him and watch till someone finds him, I ask my grandmother and she tells me about how long humans and mermaids live and what happens, I go to the sea witch and get legs in exchange for my tongue, she warns me about not coming in the sea and I drink it and meet the prince and I danced with him till he is told to marry the princess in the near kingdom and marries her, after finding out she was the temple girl and I cry due to the pain I suffered and my sisters come to me with a knife and tell me to kill the prince and I will get my tail back by pouring his blood on my legs. I don't do it and instead jump into the water and turn into sea foam but instead of dying, I turn into a spirit and become the daughter of air and im told I became one due to striving my heart to obtain a immortal soul, and I would get my own soul after doing good deeds and I would enter the kingdom of god. I don't want to do it since I want to love someone who wouldn't break my heart and I don't want to die like that, no matter how it sounds good. Alliance I am a rebel, I don't want my ending, I don't want to die, its too scary, and I don't want my heart broken so I'm a rebel. Outfits Normal: I wear a blue dress that has pink pattern on the bottom till the top with a light blue belt and the patterns connect to a star that sparkles on it, with blue boots to match and I have my hair down with a gold crown that has a blue jewel on it and I have a star fish shaped purse which sparkles. Legacy day: I wore my mums pink dress with a blue cape and I wore my crown and my hair straight and I wore some pink heels. Getting fairest: I wore a star fish patterned dress that was also blue and I wore my blue boots with my crown and I had my curly hair back. Notes * Stars middle name is blue after the blueness of the ocean. * She does have friends but no best friends yet. * She has a pet fish named golden that has a gold color to it but with blue stripes. * She was inspired by Ariel and Eric and was made by pinks64831 * Her birthday is on 6th September Trivia * Star is a human till her destiny, then a mermaid and then human and then a daughter of air. * Everyone was surprised when they found out she was a rebel due them thinking she was happy with her destiny. * Star was in the food fight and got a few food stains on her dress. * Star doesn't share due to her not having much friends since becoming a rebel. * She just wants to find her true love instead of someone she doesn't know. Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mermaids Category:Princesses Category:Hybrid Category:Rebels